Yugi's Worst Day
by Fictionpls
Summary: Yugi has an all around bad day.


It was just another day at the Moto residence. Little Yugi was in his room masturbating to a picture of his best friend Tèa.

"Oh Tea, if only you only knew how much I loved you" Yugi said as he stroked his rock hard 2-inch penis furiously.

You see little Yugi was a little beta male bitch who always had a habit of falling in love too easily. The problem with Yugi, is that he was a little pussfag who belived in "true love"and all that other garbage. The typical nice guy that thinks being a good friend to a girl will get you laid. One time he actually got a date with a girl, took her to the movies. Paid for her ticket and food. Unfortunately the girl was so turned off by his beta male faggotry that she ended up giving a blowjob to the guy next to her.

"Oh Tèa, everyone says that girls only like jerks, but I'll show them, I'll win you over with my displays of affection!" Yugi then shot his load all over the picture and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Yugi's grandpa came in to wake up his 's grandpa barged into his room with a chainsaw wearing a jason mask.

"WAKE UP OR I'M GONNA CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF." Yugi jumped up and started screaming and crying like a little girl. Disgusted by his grandson's reaction, Solomon turned off the chainsaw and took off his mask.

"How did I ever end up with a dissapointment of a grandson like you?" Yugi was still shaking from the wake up call. "If you were to drop dead tommorow I really wouldn't care." He then walked out of the room casually, as if nothing happened. Yugi put on his My Little Pony panties, and uniform, then went to school.

When Yugi got to school he saw his best friend Joey hangin out by the locker.

"Hey Yug" the blonde piece of shit greeted.

"Hey Joey" the multi-colored haired faggot replied.

So, uh, Yug, you still like Tea?

"Yea" the beta-fag said as he blushed."Why?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just curious." Joey replied.

"Hey guys!" a female voice shouted. Yugi turned around to see who she was and it was none other than Tea.

"Oh Tea, sweet Tea" Yugi thought. "How I long to be your one and only. You're so beautiful, with your average sized breasts, flat butt and pale white skin. "

"Oh hi Tea, listen I was wondering if you wanted to hangout with me today, there's something I want to tell you"

Tea had a look of disintrest on her face. "Um, maybe some other time,Yugi. I've got something to do today. Tea said as she stared at Joey's giant bulge.

Tea then gave a sexy look to Joey and let out a sultry " Isn't that right, Joey?"

Joey smiled.

"Mm, bitch you right about that shit" Joey said as he smacked Tea on the ass.

Yugi was confused, he couldn't comprehend what was going on.

The first period bell rang and it was time for class.

Yugi sat in front of Tea, who sat next to Joey. Tristan sat...you know what? Fuck Tristian. Nobody gives a shit about Tristan. Kaiba sat in the back. The teacher walked in, looking miserable. He placed his briefcase on his desk took out a large bag of cocaine. He snorted five lines and looked up at the class.

"Alright let's get this bullshit over with, your history reports were today, who would like to go first?"

Yugi put his hand up. Oh oh oh I would like to go first,teacher"

The teacher frowned at Yugi. "Oh no. God no." The teacher looked around.

"Ah Bakura how about you?" Bakura smiled. "Oh I'd love to go! Crumpets and Tea!"

While Bakura was giving his report. Kaiba thought this would be a good time to harass Yugi. Kaiba took out his wallet which contained $100 bills. He crumpled up the bills in to balls. He then threw a ball at ball hit Yugi on the back of his head. Yugi turned around and saw Kaiba grinning at him, but that's not all he saw. In the corner of his eye, he saw Joey and Tea flirting with each other. This angered Yugi a bit. Another ball from Kaiba hit Yugi's face.

"Ow" Yugi cried.

The teacher looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, stop making noise."

"But Kaiba's throwing paper balls at me" the beta retorted.

The teacher looked at Kaiba with dissapointment.

"Kaiba, how many times do I have to tell you, if you're going to throw something at Yugi, throw rocks! They're much harder."

Yugi heard a giggle from behind him. He turned around to find Joey with his hand up Tea's skirt. Yugi wasn't having it. So he stood up in front of Joey.

"TAKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING GREASY HANDS OFF OF HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

The class was silent. Yugi had the look of a one thousand angry alphas on his face.

He pointed his finger at Joey. You and me, after school, football field.

"Yug, I'm sure we can talk this out."Yugi smiled

"Oh so now you're pussying out huh?" Yugi retorted.

Joey smiled back. "Looks like little Yugi finally grew a pair of nuts. Okay if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." The Teacher ran out of the classroom screaming. "OH SHIT FIGHT AFTER SCHOOL YO!"

Tea stood up. "You guys don't have to do this."Tea pleaded.

Yugi snapped at Tea. "Bitch you shut your whore face when men are talking!"

First period ended and the students emptied out into the hall. Yugi was on his way to class when suddendly a hand touched his shoulder. Yugi turned around to see the class douche, Seto Kaiba. Yugi frowned.

"Oh great what the fuck do you want? said Yugi.

Kaiba had on his usual scowl. "You know you done fucked up right?"

"What?" Yugi replied.

"You're going to get fucked up." Do you really think you'll win Tea's heart by going through with this?"

"Well I have to try, all my life I've been nothing but a bleeding little pussy, well not today!"

Moved by Yugi's ambition, Kaiba decided to help Yugi.

"Okay Yugi I'll tell you what, I'll give you a special serum. It'll make you stronger. All you have to do is take this needle and stick it in your arm."

Yugi frowned at Kaiba. "You mean steroids? Isn't that stuff iilegal?"

"No no, this is a...magical potion from... Egypt, yeah that's right Egypt."

Yugi perked up. "Well Okay I'll take it!" Yugi said as he reached for the steroids.

"Kaiba pulled the steroids away.

"Uh uh uh, not so fast It'll cost you" said Kaiba

"How much?"

"One hundred dollars"

"Okay" Yugi pulled out crumpled 100 dollar that was lodged in his hair from earlier and handed it to Kaiba.

"Alright!" Yugi said. "I'm going to fuck Joey's shit up now!"

After school, Joey, Tea and a crowd of kids were waiting for Yugi.

"Where is he?" Random generic kid #1 said

"He probably pussied out" Random generic kid #2 said.

Then all of a sudden Yugi showed up.

Joey smiled. "Finally decided to show up eh?"

Yugi stood there emotionless. "Let's get this over with"

"Take the first shot" Joey said.

Yugi charged at Joey, but Joey just stepped to the side and tripped Yugi, causing Yugi to trip into Tèa's breasts. This caused Yugi to get a boner. Tea felt it and started laughing

"Aww does wittle Yugi have a crush on me?"She teased. Everyone started laughing.

"Do you really think I'd go out with you or Joey?" She continued

"This was all just some scheme to get you stop crushing on me" Yugi was so embarrassed and angry.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK JOEY YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FUCKING FRIENDS ANYONE COULD HAVE" Yugi was becoming furious.

"Tea, I can't believe I fell in love with you, I can't even injected myself with a magic potion to make myself stronger for you." That's when Kaiba stepped in.

"Actually Yugi, that wasn't a magic potion or steroids, it was water. Just plain water"

This caused every one to laugh even harder. Yugi couldn't take it anymore so he started running home. Sadly, he was hit by a car and rushed to the hospital. When he awoke he found Rebecca sitting by his side. This frightened Yugi a lttle. Rebecca got up and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"It's okay, your safe now." She said in a sweet voice.

Yugi laid his head back, closed his eyes and smiled.

THE END.


End file.
